The present invention relates to stacking documents in a self-service environment, such as stacking checks which have been deposited at a check depositing automated teller machine (ATM), and is particularly directed to a document stacker apparatus and method of stacking documents such that the documents are stacked in sequence relative to each other.
In a typical known check depositing ATM, a user is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the user inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the check depositing ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the user via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the user's account and the check is transported to a document storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
When the check is transported to the storage bin, the condition of the check may cause the check to crumple or curl up as the check moves into the storage bin. The tendency of the check to crumple or curl up as the check moves into the storage bin may depend upon how empty or full the storage bin is at the time the check is moving into the storage bin. The tendency of the check to crumple or curl up usually increases as the storage bin becomes fuller.
A number of problems may be created when the check crumples or curls up as the check moves into the storage bin. One problem is that a document jam may occur when subsequent checks are later diverted into the storage bin. Another problem is that the effective storage capacity of the storage bin may be reduced. The effective storage capacity of the storage bin may be reduced since a crumpled or curled up check usually takes up more storage space in the storage bin than a check which is neither crumpled nor curled up. Still another problem is that the order in which checks were received in the document storage bin may be lost. When the order is lost, additional time is usually required later at the back office facility of the financial institution to sort the checks back into the order in which the checks were received in the storage bin. It would be desirable to provide a type of storage bin in which deposited checks are reliably stacked in the order received, and in which the capacity of the storage bin is more fully utilized independent of the conditions of the deposited checks.